


Let Greendale cast a spell on you!

by hailsabrina



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) Season 3, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Love Triangles, Not Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) Season 3 Compliant, Post-Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) Season 2, Sassy Sabrina Spellman, Secret Relationship, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Slow Burn, Spoilers for Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailsabrina/pseuds/hailsabrina
Summary: After surviving Nagini's attempt to kill him and escaping the Shrieking Shack, Severus Snape decided to move to the USA, since Wizarding Community in England, in his opinion, will hate him and judge for everything he did. A friend of his is ready to help, charging him with work to do. Of course, this friend is Hilda Spellman, which helped Snape through almost all his life. Her young niece Sabrina needs a Potions tutor, and Severus agrees. But where these personal lessons will lead them?
Relationships: Caliban/Sabrina Spellman, Caliban/Sabrina Spellman/Severus Snape, Nicholas Scratch (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Severus Snape/Sabrina Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Severus Snape/Sabrina Spellman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic takes place AFTER Part 2.

Severus Snape walked through the deep forest. He just escaped the Battle of Hogwarts, and Apparted to his house in Spinners' End. Snape started to search through his papers speedily, and in a few moments he found the card with a phone number and address written on it. Wizard picked up the receiver, and he was stung in his neck. Even after putting many healing potions and painkillers ointments, his wound reminded of itself. Ignoring the pain, Severus dialed a phone number and started to wait. He looked at the card again and sighed. It was his last hope to live the rest of his life in peace.

A sweet voice replied on his call, 'Spellman Sisters Mortuary, how can I help you?' a woman asked.

'Hilda,' Snape replied, 'I need your help.'

Of course, it was Hilda Spellman, the one who led Severus through this Potions Master path and always helped him if he needed any advice. This woman was the only one he could trust right now.

'O-oh, my dear boy!' she exclaimed in happiness and Snape cringed, 'I did not hear from you in a long time! How can I help you today?' even though he could not see her now, the wizard was sure she was smiling right now. She was always smiling when he visited her family house in Greendale or when they met in Slug & Jiggers Apothecary on Diagon Alley.

'It is not about potions, Hilda. It's about...' Severus sighed, 'Me.'

Witch's voice became a little serious, 'What happened? Is everything alright? Should I come and check on you?' Wizard heard how worried this woman was about him right now.

'No. I am... Not a Potions Master, or Potions Professor anymore. Neither I am a Headmaster...' he sighed again, 'I need to run away from here, as long as possible. Many things happened, and most of them were bad, Hilda. No one in Hogwarts, students or stuff, respecting me anymore, after... you know what,' his voice gulped, 'And... The Dark Lord tried to kill me... Not yours one, my one... I need your assistance in finding me a job in the USA, Hilda. I cannot live here anymore.' Snape ended his sentence and waited for his so-called tutor's answer.

'I... I should talk to Zelda. Please wait...' Hilda put the receiver on the table and went to the living room. Her sister was resting on the sofa while drinking whiskey and smoking, 'Zelds, we need to talk.'

Zelda looked at Hilda, 'You look nervous. What happened?' There was worry in her voice.

'A friend of mine needs a new job. And I was thinking... Why should we hire him as Sabrina's Potions tutor?' the witch asked. She smiled nervously.

'But Sabrina isn't taking Potions, Hilda. Well, at least not as the main subject,' the high priestess blew a little cloud of smoke out of her mouth.

'Maybe she would! I saw how interested she was when she helped me...' Hilda shifted from one foot to another.

'It was ten years ago. Now she is just like her father... Interested only in demons, how to conjure and bind them...' Zelda told her younger sister, 'And I don't think she needs help in this subject right now. As I know, she has a good grade in it.'

'Well, with his help, she will have the highest grade! And learn potions which aren't in the program!' Hilda blushed a little after raising her voice on her sister.

The witch rolled her eyes, she already was sick by this conversation, 'Alright. Tell him he can come today's evening. Sabrina is in the Academy right now,' Zelda raised from the sofa and went to the kitchen.

Hilda exhaled as she went back to the phone, smiling, 'Sorry for making you wait, my darling... My older sister is a tough one,' she giggled, 'My niece Sabrina needs a Potions tutor. You can come today's evening, when she will be there. I mean, it will be night for you, but evening for us... Time zones is a hard thing.'

'Thank you, Hilda," Snape nodded, even though she couldn't see that and put down the phone. The man sighed, he has to teach children again. Well, at least it is just one, and he hoped that Sabrina was better than she was while being a toddler. This girl put Severus' robe on fire with her "accidental magic", as Hilda assured him, but he saw this devilish smile on her face...

Snape was stung with pain in his neck again. He did not notice that again and went to his bedroom. He had to pack all his stuff and move to America, where his new life will start.

Sabrina Spellman walked with Melvin and Elspeth to her house. She was talking with them lively about the upcoming party in her house, where she finally will reveal the truth about witches to mortals.

'Yes, I hope no one will interrupt us anymore,' the young witch sighed as she remembered what happened month ago. The prophecy, Apocalypse, and... Nick. That hit her hard in the heart as she woke up from the visions and started to say goodbye to her friends.

'I'm really sorry, guys, can't stay with you anymore today... But we will tomorrow,' to the surprise of Melvin and Elspeth, she ran in her house quickly and closed the door. Sabrina didn't want them to see her weak. She did not want anyone to see her weak anymore.

The Spellman girl took off her jacket and then walked in the kitchen, 'What are you cooking, Aunt Hilda?' she asked and sniffed.

'It's apple pie for our guest... Sabrina, me and aunt Zelda want the best for you, so I asked old friend of mine to be your Potions tutor,' Hilda giggled as she waited for her niece's reaction.

Sabrina just shrugged as she was uninterested, 'Okay. And when he will arrive?'

'Today's evening. You should meet him and show him his room and laboratory where you both will work. I got everything set up for your first lesson,' Hilda continued to giggle as she didn't notice Sabrina's reaction.

Snape was ready to Apparate to Greendale. He looked around his old living room again, looking at empty bookshelves and his old armchair. Severus knew that his old life will always remind of itself through many things. At least, he might find peace in teaching this young nuisance and living in another country.

Wizard finally Apparted to Greendale. Spellman Mortuary sign was before him. This place might look creepy to many people he knew back then, but he saw much creepier things than this house. At least it was somehow comfortable inside.

He knocked on the door, waiting for the answer. Snape waited for a few minutes before he knocked again. After that, he heard someone playing loud music on the first floor of the house and then turning it off. It probably was Sabrina. Severus scowled and continued on waiting. He could not break into the house, this is not appropriate.

In a few moments, Sabrina ran to the door and opened it, 'Good evening, can I be of any... help?' the girl looked all over the person she saw. This guy didn't look like he was friendly.

The girl completely changed at least in her appearance and style. She had white hair now, instead of blonde one she had when Snape saw her last time. Also, she wore plaid mini-skirt, which a wizard never accepted as appropriate clothes for his students and black turtleneck. She had black heels on her feet, which made her a little bit taller.

Severus started to speak after observing witch's new look, 'My name is Severus Snape. I am your new Potions tutor, Miss Spellman.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one, guys!


	2. Potions Lesson

Sabrina still was looking at Snape. She observed his all-black clothes and also his shoulder-length raven hair. He looked like he travelled on a time machine from nineteenth century to nowadays. This man was definitely the one from aunt Hilda’s romance books, and Sabrina would fall in love with him, if Severus was younger.

Snape’s eyes pierced in the young witch. He did not want to, but had to admit that she grew up a beautiful woman, but he should not think about having any romantic interactions with Sabrina. She is still sixteen.

Younger Spellman remembered that she should show her new tutor his room and laboratory, ‘Ah! Yes, come in, come in,’ Sabrina said amiably and let him into the house. She led Snape on the second floor, to the guest room. There also were his laboratory, in the next door. Aunt Hilda exert herself in these rooms.

The laboratory had many potions ingredients on shelves, a bookcase with many books about potions, poisons and elixirs. There also was a huge table with two cauldrons and many devices for Potion making.

'Do you use candles or electricity only?' Snape asked as he squinted at the lamp. He didn't like bright light it brought to the laboratory, Severus was used to Hogwarts dungeons. But, it's not Hogwarts, so he had to get used to what the life gave him.

'We use candles for rituals only, sir,' Sabrina nodded in the answer. 

Sabrina saw Snape pulling curtains on windows, 'Why are you doing this, sir? It's already dark.' She asked while frowning at her tutor.

'Hm-m? I do not like the light coming inside the house,' he answered while taking all his books out of the suitcase. Sabrina nodded at his answer and then frowned again.

'U-uh, aunt Hilda already prepared some books for us, sir, and different potions to learn...' the young witch said awkwardly.

'Well, why your aunt does not teach you, then, girl? I am your tutor and it is more clear for me what kind of potions you should learn,' Severus growled. This Spellman spawn still was so annoying, but yet so... beautiful. Snape looked at her and sighed. After that he shook his head. It was inappropriate for him to date his student, especially when this student is underage and a niece of his friend.

'Yes, sorry...' Sabrina went silent again. She didn't want to angry her tutor more. She just looked around the laboratory, noticing protection sigils on walls. Her aunt definitely took this one seriously. Or maybe these sigils were there before?

Snape looked at Sabrina shortly, ‘What do you know about Potions, miss Spellman?’ he asked, while searching for a needed page.

’A lot,’ she replied, ‘What specifically do you want to hear about my knowledge?’ Spellman sat in the chair on his right.

’About your Potions. What do you study there?’ Severus asked softly as he stopped before the page with the most dangerous potions.

’Well, that we have different incantations for them, and they should be rhymed in specific way... Also, we have Boil and Bubble challenges every year in the Academy, but I don’t take part in them. I’m more interested in... demons,’ Sabrina ended her speech.

Wizard nodded as he listened to her, ‘I shall sadden you, miss Spellman, but there will be no silly incantations on our lessons. Also, you should not expect foolish wand-waving here, or, as I know about your people, no hand-waving,” Severus said seriously. He still looked in the book.

‘I’m absolutely fine with it, sir. I am always open to new ways of magic,’ Sabrina shrugged.

’Very well. So, we will start from complicated potions. They are also listed as dangerous ones. I prepared some for you, so I can test your Potions knowledge again,’ Snape put potions' bottles stand before the young witch, ‘Can you please tell me what is this potion?’ he pointed on the first potion on the left using his wand.

‘And who just said “no foolish wandwaving on our lessons?’ Sabrina thought, ‘Alright, let’s try to recognize this potion.’

Severus looked like he read her thoughts and smirked, ‘What, cannot tell what potion it is, Miss?’

’Oh no, of course not. It’s... It’s...’ Sabrina looked closely at the potion, ‘It’s a Glamour Potion. You should add a part of a person you want to become, I mean hair or toenails.'

Snape sneered at her answer, 'It is also called Polyjuice Potion, Miss Spellman. Write this down for yourself,' he nodded at her notebook.

'Ah, yes,' Sabrina opened it as she started writing. Severus noticed that she used a pen. It was strange for him, but of course, Spellmans interacted with Muggles for a long time. They had to do it for not being exposed as witches.

As Sabrina wrote it down, Snape started to talk again, 'Tell me what other vials contain, Miss Spellman.'

'W-Well... As I think, they contain... Um-m... Love Potion, Truth Potion and Draught of Living Dead,' she answered while looking at her tutor. Can he stop staring at her like that?

'Very well... Except...' pain stung in Severus' neck. He had to take his potion now, but he just ignored that and continued on his lesson, 'Except it isn't just a Love Potion, Miss Spellman. It's Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in existence. And you are right about Truth Potion, although... Although it has another name as well, Veritaserum. Write this down,' Snape gulped as he went to his luggage again and pulled out a small vial. He drank all that was inside it and came back to Sabrina.

The young witch looked at him time by time while also writing down what he said. She was interested in vial's content, but decided not to ask.

Snape continued on his lesson, 'Today we are going to brew one of these potions, it is your choice...' he started to write something on the desk as Sabrina interrupted him.

'But aren't they complicated enough to start from them? I thought it was just to check my knowledge, Mr Snape...' she asked while being surprised of her tutor's words.

Wizard raised an eyebrow and smirked, 'But isn't it your level, Miss Spellman? I mean, Academy's level. Or do you want to learn about the simplest potions you probably know about?'

'N-No, sir, I-I just thought we will start from something different...' the young witch told him. She wasn't afraid of Snape at all, it just was awkward how he pierced Sabrina with his black eyes, 'I would try to brew Amortentia, sir,' she added, looking into his eyes. That's what he wanted her to do? Look into his eyes? Well, Severus got it then.

Snape looked through her thoughts. Nothing serious was there, not even about him. Of course there should be anything about him, why he is so concerned about that?

He took a cauldron out of his bag and put it on a table, instead of a golden one that already was there. It was Hilda's joke, or she actually wanted them to brew potions in such precious cauldron?

He sighed heavily and started to look for needed ingredients on shelves. It was quite easier to get them in a storage, but they aren't in Hogwarts. Sabrina just looked after him and remembered about apple pie Aunt Hilda made, it wasn't in time, for sure, but she had to tell him.

'My aunt made an apple pie, sir. We can go to the dining room and eat it after a lesson,' Sabrina said. She didn't mean anything more than just eating pie while speaking, but now she thought it sounded like she asked Snape on some kind of date, 'If it won't be awkward for you.'

Severus was quite puzzled by his student's words. No one made any food for him, of course if it wasn't Wormtail back in the summer two years ago, and this man didn't do it just because he wanted to, Voldemort sent him as a servant to Snape. And now, Hilda Spellman, the kindest woman he ever knew, made something to eat for him. And Sabrina asks him to eat with her. Now he understands why Spellmans were never understood by other witches he met in the United States. At least, they had a heart, and weren't cruel and cold as some girls he met at Spellman Mortuary some months ago.

But he couldn't see why Sabrina would like to sit with him at a dinner. She might be kind, but _that_ kind to a person she meets for the first time in years?

Snape started to remember something more. He remembered how he saw little Sabrina playing with her cousin, whose kinship he still cannot believe, and her crying loudly after a few minutes. When he was concerned all of a sudden, a wizard entered their living room and saw Sabrina hugging Ambrose tightly. She might get hurt while playing. 

As he returned to the actual time, Severus found himself holding many jars and bottles. He put them on a large table and then looked at the girl, who was waiting for his answer, 'Do as you must, Miss Spellman. If you want me to join - I will,' a wizard said softly. He could not take his eyes off Sabrina, she was really beatiful girl. But he must think of a lesson.

In a few hours, they ended with a potion. Sabrina was relieved and sighed after that. She started to clean up the table, but Snape stopped her.

'Miss Spellman, I have a certain question for you. What... what can you smell in this potion?' she might tell that her tutor was blushing, but couldn't, as he hid his face behind his dark hair.

'Um-m... I can smell old books' pages, aunt Hilda's pancakes, and...' Sabrina went silent for a few moments, '...and my boyfriend's cologne. I'm sorry, sir, I am exhausted after this lesson. I think I won't go on a dinner today. I'm sorry again,' she went out of a laboratory. What he expected her to say? That she can smell sandalwood, which she can feel in Snape's cologne? No way, she would never betray Nick like that. Although, he's way too old for her.

Severus just sighed after Sabrina left. He could feel Sabrina's perfume all around himself, and as he closed a cauldron this smell disappeared. A wizard just left everything on a table and went out. Snape looked once again at Sabrina's bedroom door, but he didn't gather enough courage in himself to knock and went to the kitchen. A man found apple pie on a table, served for him and another person, probably Sabrina. There also was a bottle of wine. He frowned and then realized that Spellmans may just drink wine every dinner.

Snape looked around himself and waited for something, or, if he could say it, for someone. Maybe Sabrina would come, but he wasn't so sure about it.


	3. False Demon

Severus warmed up his piece of apple pie with a simple spell. He started to eat all alone as he looked around himself. Severus noticed a door to winter garden. ' _Probably it is where Hilda keeps her ingredients_ ,' a wizard thought. He also noticed a garden when he walked to the house.

The last time Severus was there he didn't see Sabrina properly - only a glimpse of her new, white hair. Snape wondered what made her dye it. Or was she forced to do so in her new school by her classmates? He heard from Hilda that girls were torturing Sabrina for days, but she went out of it without dying. Then he remembered of Hogwarts.

' _Yes, of course. They do not know I am alive, no one even to search for me, I presume_ ,' Severus thought again. He wasn't sad about such fact at all. The only thing that saddened him was Sabrina. If he wouldn't act strangely, Sabrina might sit beside him, and they would have nice conversation. A wizard didn't get a proper conversation in years. The girl seemed really nice, but he didn't know what to do about his feelings. She is only sixteen, and he is thirty-eight.

Severus closed his eyes for a moment and then noticed little noise. Something was growling in a house. He stood up and looked in a winter garden. Nothing. Then he went to the stairs, where the growl could be heard more. Snape run up the stairs to Sabrina's bedroom. He didn't knock on a door, Severus knew that Sabrina might be in danger, and he wanted to protect her.

But she wasn't there. Severus noticed another door. Was it her bathroom? A wizard didn't know if he might come in and what he will see. She might be naked there, and this will be uncomfortable and awkward for both of them.

Severus looked around himself. He found Sabrina's room quite interesting, at least for a teenager. A wizard saw horseshoe over the door, probably to keep Satan away. There were many posters on the walls, Snape recognized David Bowie and The Beatles on them, they were popular back in his youth. Was Sabrina really a fan of them? He didn't know. But what he knew for sure is that she was a fan of movies, horror ones, as he got it. The blonde witch also had many spellbooks around her room. Severus recognized Demonomicon and Malleus Maleficarum. He wondered for a while where did she get those, but then remembered that she learns in a witch school. Probably she took them from a library.

Finally, Snape decided to enter Sabrina's bathroom, but only by knocking, he respected Sabrina's personal boundaries.

After Sabrina left the laboratory, she decided to take a bubble bath. She thought of what happen on today's lesson. Why Snape is acting so strange? What's wrong with him? She didn't know.

Soon after going into bubble bath, Sabrina feel asleep. In her sleep, she was somewhere snowy, but fire surrounded it. No, it wasn't fire, it was _Hellfire_. Sabrina looked around herself and saw Nick. 

'Nick? Nick!' she shouted, but he didn't hear her at all. Her boyfriend didn't even look her way. Spellman decided to walk closer to him, but then she noticed wolves running to Nick. Nicholas ran away from them and from Sabrina. She continued to run after him, and then she stumbled on something. Sabrina looked back and saw Satan behind her. He was laughing. After that, Sabrina woke up.

'What the hell?' the young witch asked herself. She didn't understand what this dream might mean. Nick is in danger? Or Lucifer is testing him? Whatever it is, she has to save him from Hell as soon as possible.

And then, Sabrina _finally_ heard someone knocking on her door. She frowned, 'Who's that?'

'Sa-Miss Spellman, it's me. Your Potions tutor. There is something in a house that might be dangerous,' his voice sounded like it was cracking. **_What happened while she was here?_**

'U-Um, give me a minute, okay? I have to... dress up,' Sabrina blushed intensively. What if he would just come in? It would be... pretty uncomfortable.

It was **still** uncomfortable. Sabrina's pajamas were in her bedroom, and she would have to go out only in her bathrobe before thirty-something year old man. But she has magic, doesn't she? She can deal with it with just a snap of her fingers.

That was what Sabrina did after she dried herself with a towel. The young witch snapped her fingers and her black pajamas with flowers on it appeared on her. She smiled and then put her new black bathrobe on herself. The blonde went out to see her tutor's concerned and at the same time awed face. 

Severus couldn't believe his eyes. Sabrina was always so **beautiful**. He wanted to put a kiss on her lips, as he returned into reality and heard his student's voice, 'What's the matter, sir? What creature crawled into the house? Did you see it?' she frowned. At this moment, Severus wanted to hold her hand and never let go. He wanted to protect her from this creature, whatever it is.

'I just heard it growling, miss Spellman. I ran here to... to tell you about it after that,' he wanted to say ' _to protect you_ ', but he didn't for some reason.

The young witch raised her eyebrow at him, 'Growling? Well, let's see who's growling there...'

She just opened the door as Snape stopped her, 'I think it is too dangerous for you to go first, Miss Spellman. I have to go first,' he didn't even hear Sabrina muttering something under her breath after he went downstairs with her.

She laughed, 'This creature you heard is my familiar Salem. He just was walking on his own and caught a mouse. Look,' Sabrina nodded at the door. There Severus saw what 'creature' was growling so loudly. Black cat was playing with dead mouse. And he thought it was a demon who might hurt Sabrina, the most precious human being he ever met since... Since...

Since Lily.

Severus just smiled at the young witch and blushed, 'I am sorry, Miss Spellman. I thought it was a demon who might hurt you.'

'And you just went to my room, doing nothing to at least observe what it was?' she cocked her brow again, 'Never mind. I'm going to sleep. Good night, Professor Snape,' Sabrina laughed the last time today and kissed his cheek on instant. After that, she went to her bedroom.

Severus held his cheek this whole time, while she was walking back to her room. He turned bright red after this kiss. Did she mean anything behind it? Snape didn't know. He went to his new room, still thinking about what happened on the stairs. Now he wanted to kiss Sabrina's lips even more, but this desire is _**so**_ wrong. She is only sixteen.

Snape laid his face on a pillow. What if he thought of her _not only_ in such way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's the end of third chapter! I really hope you enjoyed this one and I want to know what would you like me to add in my fic! Thanks!


	4. Straight To Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I didn't go in the way of previous chapters. Part 3 is out, and I had to change some things. Also, yeah, the title was inspired by the song "Straight To Hell" by Sabrina Spellman & Lovecraft.

Sabrina woke up after her nightmare about Nick, and, of course, her father, Lucifer Morningstar. No matter how many times she tried to open the gates of Hell, it never worked. Maybe today would change everything, maybe not. She didn't know. She only wanted to bring her boyfriend back from Hell.

The young witch washed her face with cold water, again. Too many people in their house made it impossible to even quick shower in the morning. After Blackwood poisoned the coven, aunt Zelda decided that survived students should stay in their house. Sabrina wasn't against it, for sure. At least she had someone to talk to. But even they didn't understand her pain about Nick.

Elspeth herself said that she should move on and stop thinking about him. Maybe it was right. Maybe Sabrina should just move on.

After doing morning treatments, Sabrina put on navy tweed dress with lavender shirt under it and black tights. There also were black Mary Jane heels on her feet. They were her favorites.

The blonde girl went downstairs, and by an accident bumped into her Potions Professor, 'O-oh! Sir! I just was in my thoughts! S-Sorry!' Sabrina muttered.

'That is fine, Miss Spellman. You don't have to apologize,' Severus said as he went down the stairs, not looking at Sabrina at all. His cloak went after him, and it reminded the young witch of a snake's tongue. Maybe she just thought it looks like that.

Sabrina sighed heavily as she went after Snape, and pulled her collar a little. Severus noticed that and took her hand, 'Everything is alright. You don't need to feel this way about it,' he looked in her eyes. His ebony eyes caught her hazel ones. Sabrina didn't understand what this was for and let go of his hands.

'Thank you, sir. I feel relieved because you forgave me. Now, please, I have to go on a breakfast,' she went past him and sighed again. His hands felt warm today. Sabrina shook her head. No, she doesn't have a crush on Snape. At all. She loves Nick, right?

On a breakfast Zelda announced that Academy will be restored. She offered Severus a place there as Potions teacher.

'No, miss Spellman, your sister Hilda told me that I will teach only one student, your niece Sabrina, not a bunch of dunderheads,' Snape said annoyingly. They already sat behind smaller table in a dining room. Sabrina sighed after his words.

'I should have never let Madam Satan to take Nick down there,' she said quietly.

'It's safer that way,' Zelda replied.

'For us, but what about for Nick? He's in Hell, suffering... and that is not right,' Sabrina stood up and left to her bedroom.

'Sabrina-' Hilda wanted to comfort her niece, but Zelda stopped her.

'Leave her be, Hilda. You can't coddle Sabrina on this one,' she told her.

'You know why she leaves early every morning, don't you? To go to these bloody gates. She probably sits there on her own, in the dark, crying her little eyes out,' Hilda said almost crying.

Severus listened to what they were saying all this time, and he frowned, 'What happened exactly? Will you be able to explain?'

Hilda sat down again, 'Not so long ago, month or so... Witch hunters, who actually were angels, went to Greendale to hunt down all witches in the town. They went to the Academy and took all students into Desecrated Church, since there were no one to protect them, as ex-High Priest was in Rome... And, Sabrina went to save them. She was shot down, but then resurrected herself and two other witches, and after that burned these angels on Hellfire. That's what I heard from the students. And then, Sabrina did miracles, and she found out she was a daughter of Satan himself, and she is the person who should bring Apocalypse on Earth...' she sighed heavily, 'Poor lamb! Nicholas betrayed her, but then sacrificed himself to save Sabrina and the whole world... Now, she goes to the gates of Hell every day to get Nick, her poor Nick back...'

'Which won't ever happen, Hilda,' Zelda said as she walked out of the room, 'Now, we have to go to the Academy with the others. Please, Severus, think about my offer, we need teachers now as we never did before,' she said before leaving finally.

Severus sighed and left to his laboratory. He has to talk to Sabrina once she gets home. He might find a way to help her.

Sabrina went back to her house soon after school ended, with her mortal friends. She finally found a way to go to Hell.

'Are your aunts home?' Harvey asked, holding a pickaxe in his hands.

'No. They're staying at the Academy, so timing's perfect,' Sabrina said, turning back to see her friends, 'Now, you guys go to the embalming room, I have to invite someone else to our trip.'

She went to Snape's laboratory and knocked on the door. Severus opened quickly, 'Yes, Miss Spellman?'

'Professor, sir... I have to tell you something-' Sabrina started, but he stopped the young witch. 

'I know everything... Sabrina... your aunts told me about it.'

'Alright then, I'm going to Hell with my friends, would you like to join us?' Sabrina asked as if it would be just a little walk through the park. Severus heartbeat fastened after her words.

'Y-Yes, why yes, miss Spellman. It would be my pleasure to accompany you in such dangerous adventure,' he said, looking in Sabrina's eyes again. He would give his own life to save Sabrina's in Hell if it would be needed.

'Okay, then we should go to the embalming room. My friends are there,' Sabrina took Severus' hand softly and led him there. He enjoyed the touch of her soft hand. The wizard tightened his grip and smiled at Sabrina as she looked back and smiled as well. He would give up on everything to see her smiles more often.

As they were in the embalming room, Sabrina decided to introduce her Potions tutor to her friends.

'Guys, we have a new recruitment into our Fright Club... This is Professor Severus Snape, he is my Potions tutor, and he knows everything about Nicholas and our trip. So.. He's joining us,' Sabrina smiled, 'Sir, this is Harvey, Rosalind and Theo, my... mortal friends. We will go to Hell with them,' she shrugged, seeing their puzzled faces.

'Hey dude,' Harvey said, stopping the moment of silence and extended his hand. Snape twitched but shook his hand.

'Good to know you and your friends, Sabrina,' Snape said, 'What should we do now, according to your plan?'

'Now... We have to get into our underwear and put on ghastly water.'

'What?!' her friends were even more puzzled.

Severus stood behind a folding screen, so he, Sabrina and her friends might get some privacy. Although, he caught a glimpse of Sabrina in her underwear and couldn't get it out of his mind. She is so beautiful.

As they did such ritual, they had to put dead men's shoes, as no one but dead people can walk through Hell. Severus appreciated Sabrina's choice of shoes, as they looked exactly like the ones he usually wears.

After that, Fright Club & co went to Dorian's Gray Room. Severus was delighted to see more magical institutions in Greendale, it made him feel like he was in England. But it was America, and there were other people with traditions and rituals different from the ones he knows about. And by looking around, Snape caught the owner's eye.

'Well, well, who we have here. Are you staying for a long time, stranger?' Dorian said, as he tried to hide his pimples. Severus saw them right before that, and he winced at his words.

'Perhaps forever, sir,' Snape said annoyingly.

'Professor Snape is with us, Dorian. Don't touch him,' Sabrina took his hand while glaring at Dorian and led Severus closer to the painting. The wizard liked her touch, and he didn't let go of girl's hand.

'Behold, the hellscape,' Gray led them to the paintings. They actually looked like Hell, and who knows if they are showing the truth. Severus wondered on which circle of Hell he might be suffering if he would die from Nagini's bites.

'Mind you, the inferno is a lonely, desolate place. You might not see many monsters or demons, but they're there. Find your way to the City of Pandemonium as quickly as possible. And don't forget, the incantation I gave you to transport you back, it won't work unless you're holding my flower,' Dorian continued. Severus twitched again under his sight. This man didn't look like he wanted to be just friends with Snape.

Sabrina turned back, 'I love you guys,' she tightened her grip on Severus' hand. She felt safer like that, 'Also, everybody stay close.'

'Through me, pass into the unholy kingdom. Through me, pass into the city of fear. I am the gate for the lost and forsaken. Abandon all hope, ye who enter here!' Sabrina went through a painting which looked like a sea in Hell. At least, it wasn't red.


	5. Inferno

Sabrina, her mortal friends and Snape arrived to the beach, it was located before the sea in Hell. All of them started to cough from water which somehow got into their airways. Their hair and clothes were also wet. Did this mean that the portal was across the sea?

Severus felt cold and wet. He looked around to see if everyone else, especially Sabrina, okay as they as well coughed out some water.

'Is everyone okay?' Sabrina asked worriedly as she took Snape's hand to stand up.

'Wait. So, Hell is a beach?' Harvey asked.

The group looked around until they saw a sign that read, "The Shores of Sorrow". Sabrina shivered from a little cold.

'Guys, what are those?' Theo asked. They looked over to see people trapped in some cages on the waters.

'The souls of the damned,' They heard and everyone looked over to see a strangely handsome guy appear from behind the sandcastle, ‘They drown as the tide rolls in, over and over…for all eternity,’ The guy tells them. Severus, Sabrina, and the rest walked over to the guy who had his shirt opened. Snape rolled his eyes. He knew that this man could make no good to them.

'Hi. We’re looking for Lilith. Um, Madam Satan, Queen of Hell. She’s in Pandemonium, if you happen to know the way,' Sabrina said. 

'All blood flows to Pandemonium,' The guy said as he pointed over to a river of blood that was streaming downwards, 'Follow the blood-red road where it flows, and there you’ll find the throne of Hell.'

'Thanks. And you are?' Sabrina asked this guy.

'Never step off the road,' The guy tells her. He took a look at their shoes.

'It’s clever you’re wearing dead men’s shoes, though… any demon worth his salt can smell mortal flesh a mile away,' The guy warns before going back to his sandcastle. Snape still stared at him. Sabrina noticed that and squeezed his hand. The man looked at Sabrina again and their eyes met. Sabrina just shrugged.

'Come on. Let's go,' the witch said to her friends and tutor, and they went in the way of blood-red road. It reminded about yellow-brick road from The Wizard of Oz to Sabrina.

As they went through another three locations (in one of them Snape thought whether he might be crucified), the group already were in the City of Pandemonium, by invite of the Queen of Hell herself, Lilith. Severus read in some demonology books about her, but he didn't know he would meet first wife of Adam, first witch, Satan's concubine, and now, Queen of Hell. He was fascinated by throne hall, but soon it changed with irritation because of Sabrina's boyfriend. Of course, Snape shouldn't be complaining, but he was **_jealous_** , for the first time in years. He wanted Sabrina _all for himself_ , but he knew it might not happen because Sabrina is with different person at the moment.

After they talked about Lilith's plans on Sabrina, (which were sort of epic: she should publicly crown her as Queen of Hell, so everyone would believe in her power) they moved back from dining room to throne hall. Severus still looked around. **That's** what Hell looked like for him before going here. He stood near Sabrina's friends and Sabrina herself. Then demons entered. Severus never saw so much of them in one room. Almost all of them wore clothes which reminded him of Baroque and Rococo styles.

'Infernal Court, I bid you welcome,' Lilith said as she sat on her throne. Snape recognized three demons who stood before the doors - they are Kings of Hell - Asmodeus, Beelzebub and Purson. He read about them in old, old books as well. It was really pleasing for Snape to see them without summoning, but it was Hell, their domain, and he had to stay cautious.

'Hail the kings!' the other demons said. Severus tried to recognize any of them, but he couldn't. Maybe because there were too much of them, in his books.

'The City of Pandemonium has an honored guest,' Lilith started speaking again, 'May I present to the hordes, Sabrina Morningstar...' Sabrina went closer to demoness' throne, '...daughter of Lucifer Morningstar. In his absence, she has come to officially declare me Queen of Hell.'

Snape was under special notice of demons. He could every each of them looking at him, and then at Sabrina. What was so interesting in middle-aged wizard?

Then these demons started to whisper. 'What? No!' one of them said in a crowd. Severus just thought how long it will take for them to get the boy so dear to Sabrina from Lilith's claws and get back to Earth safely. But he was ready if one of infernal creatures in this throne hall. His wand was at the ready.

'Isn't that right, Sabrina?' Lilith asked the daughter of Morningstar who stood by her side.

'Yes, that's right.'

The Kings, of course, disagreed with them, 'This is treason!' Asmodeus said.

'Heresy! Lilith is a concubine, not a queen. We do not recognise her,' Belzeebub continued.

'She was Lucifer's whore,' it was pretty clear that Kings of Hell didn't want to accept Lilith as Queen of Hell.

'The realms are in chaos, and the Earth, the pit, the heavens, the cosmos, they all reject Lilith's claim to the throne,' Belzeebub seethed.

'And who do you propose would rule?' Lilith asked. Snape and Sabrina had the same question.

Kings turned to the doors, 'A-ah... All hail Caliban, Prince of Hell. Molded from the clay of the pit itself. Native son of the inferno, born to restore and rule our dark domain,' Belzeebub continued.

And of course it had to be this boy from the beach which Severus despised. He knew that this 'Prince' had plans on Sabrina, it was written on his face. He would bring nothing but trouble.

'Hello again,' Caliban said to Sabrina. Severus' fists clenched and Roz, Theo and Harvey noticed this. They whispered between each other whether he's concerned about Sabrina or jealous.

'Uh, hi?' the young heir of Morningstar frowned. It made Snape sigh in relief. At least Sabrina didn't have immediate crush on this clay boy.

This 'Prince of Hell' made out of dirt under Sabrina's feet has declared his 'salvation'. He wanted to turn Earth into the tenth circle and rule Hell. Snape didn't like it at all. This boy didn't mean anything before true daughter of the Devil himself.

And now, Sabrina had a plan. She crowned herself as Queen of Hell and Lilith as her regent. Severus thought it was a smart move to do (although he thought Sabrina knew more than any of them did) since Lilith wasn't approved as a monarch by Hell's aristocracy. And of course, this Caliban had to prevent them from doing it.

'I dispute this,' he said. 

'Dispute this on what grounds?' Lilith asked.

'Monarchs rule by divine rights. The daughter of the Morningstar is half-mortal, not divine at all,' he smirked, which irritated Snape the most, 'If she wants the crown, she's going to have to prove herself worthy. Infernal law states any king or queen may be challenged by their courts. I, Caliban, Prince of Hell-'

'A king or queen may be challenged, it's true, but a certain number of signatures are to be required,' demoness answered.

'In other words: back the heaven off,' Sabrina's eyes turned white, 'Unless you want even more instability in the realm?'

'Infernal crown will crush you,' Caliban said to her. Severus didn't think that even her mortal friends thought this clay boy from a beach said truth.

'Maybe. Maybe not,' Sabrina's eyes turned brown again.

After that, the young Queen of Hell dismissed the Infernal Court. It was really powerful and even Severus twitched. And finally, their adventures in Hell finished. They returned to the Earth by using Flower of Evil and a spell, of course they didn't forget to take Sabrina's boyfriend Nicholas with them. Snape glared at him all the time.

As they came back and put Nicholas in dungeons of the Academy of Unseen Arts (which Severus saw for the second time in his life, first was when he led Sabrina inside by her own order), the newly crowned Queen decided to go out with her friends, 'Are you going with us, sir?'

'No, Miss Spellman. I am not the one who would like to dangle around, although I enjoyed yours and your friends' company. And it was such an honor to accompany you in your adventure through Inferno. Now, I shall return to my laboratory. We have a lesson today, remember that, Miss...' Severus touched her hand softly. She wasn't dissapointed at all, but deep inside, she would like to spend more time with her tutor.

'Fine,' she smiled, 'Just pick me up at Cerberus' Books when it's time, okay?' her hand was on his shoulder by now.

'If it is what my lady pleases...' Severus took her left hand in his hands and kissed it softly. Then, he went down the stairs and started to go through Greendale woods. Sabrina watched him in such an awe, and Roz smirked, 'They have feelings for each other, I told you!' she whispered, so Sabrina wouldn't hear her telling this to Theo and Harvey as they walked through the forest.

In the bookshop, they talked about many things. One of them was Snape, 'Come on, Sabrina, it's obvious you have a crush on him!' Theo said and gently nudged her with his elbow.

'I don't, Theo. I love Nick and... only Nick,' Sabrina said as she sipped on her milkshake.

'But it's obvious that you have feelings for him and he returns them!' Harvey told her. Roz nodded, 'Yes, remember when we met Caliban for the first time? His stare... He definitely is jealous of Nick as well, and how he clenched his fists when Caliban came in, Brina... Everything speaks of his feelings to you!'

'Yeah, and how he kissed your hand! It wasn't by an accident, one hundred percent sure,' Theo tried to assure his friend.

'Okay, guys, now you went really far. Me and Professor Snape are just... just...' Sabrina tried to slow their conversation down, but failed at her attempt. She sighed. Every time Severus was around, the witch's heartbeat fastened, and her hand in his fits like it never did with Harvey or Nick...

'Just lovers? People who are in love but can't be together? It's what we see, Brina,' Harvey said. He kinda was jealous of this bat dude, but also was happy that his friend found someone new. Maybe he will be friends with Snape.

'That's enough,' low voice beside them said. It was Severus Snape, standing in a doorway. He probably might hear their conversation, that is why Sabrina flustered and lowered her eyes, 'I came here to collect you, Miss Spellman. Are you ready?'

'I-I am, s-sir...' Sabrina finally was able to look at him.

'Well, then...' Snape approached her, 'Shall we go, m'lady?'

Sabrina gasped at the sight of him extending his hand to her, 'Yes, yes, we shall...' she took her jacket and then left with Severus, and as she turned, her friends would read on her lips that she will meet them tomorrow. They giggled and returned to their discussion again.

'I really think Sabrina is in love with him. Just look!' Theo exclaimed as he saw Snape and Sabrina walking back to Spellman Mortuary as a lovers' couple.

'Well, we should see what will happen between them,' Harvey smiled and they all cheered for a new couple in Greendale.


	6. Passion To You

Severus was constantly smiling while walking with Sabrina to her house. He liked the touch of her soft hand, and her voice... The man would listen to it for the rest of his life. She was the only person Snape would take off his occlumen barriers. 

'Wouldn't it be faster if we teleported?' Sabrina asked. She liked walking with her tutor as well, even more than with Nick and Harvey, and she didn't understand why... Maybe Roz was right about her crush?

'Yes... But you love walking through the forest, Miss Spellman,' Severus said lightly. He knew much more about Sabrina than she had given to him in their conversations, due to him being Occlumens, thanks to her aunt Hilda who taught him both Occlumency and Legilimency. He was fascinated by her being highly skilled in such magic.

'Oh, yeah, I do,' the young witch giggled and looked at Severus. His piercing eyes were the subject of her thoughts sometimes. Was he able to read her mind just as Aunt Hilda and The Weird Sisters? Or it just was her?

And Snape was questioning Sabrina's mind being open to everyone. He thought that with her aunt who possess such skill, girl's mind should be closed from any invasion, but he could penetrate it without any effort.

As they already were at Spellman Mortuary, Sabrina sat on a table in Snape's laboratory. She didn't care what he thought about that. The young witch just wanted to know what he was preparing to her.

Severus blushed at such actions from his student. He looked upwards at Sabrina. She still was so beautiful...

'Sir, how did you get to know my aunt Hilda?' Sabrina asked as she looked around. 

'It is a long story, Miss Spellman. I do not think you would like to hear it now, especially after such day,' Snape's eyes were on her legs. His thoughts now were full of inappropriate thoughts, and he shook his head to get rid of them, but it didn't help at all.

'What are you writing? I thought our lesson will include practice,' her hand moved closer to his, and in a moment it was on wizard's right hand. She felt something that never appeared before below her stomach.

Severus stood up and went really close to Sabrina, 'I may do some practice with you, Miss Spellman, if you insist on it...' his hands went on witch's knees. If he wasn't an Occlumens, he would already be between her legs. The tension was real between them, not just emotional, but... sexual. Snape **_craved_** for Sabrina at the moment. Her pretty lips painted with red lipstick, her white hair... Snape's hands moved to her hips and then on her waist. Sabrina shuddered from this, but she opened her legs for him to be closer. Wizard's eyes fell on blonde's lips, which were closer to his, and he could catch Sabrina's rapid breathing. He smirked, pulling the girl even closer to him.

'Yes... I want it... Sir... As much as I want you,' Sabrina looked deeply in his dark eyes, her heartbeat fastened and Snape _couldn't hold himself anymore_. The man leaned in quickly and his lips crushed on hers quickly, and his hands roamed her body now. Sabrina wasn't quick to answer on his passionate kiss, but she knew what to do in seconds. Her hands wrapped around his neck, and she started answering on Severus' kiss. 

Severus noticed how soft her lips were. He wanted this kiss to never end, but they had to breath to... whoever they're praying to sake.

'Miss Spellman... Sabrina...' he whispered, trying to slow down his breath. Snape's hands returned to her waist. This kiss tasted sweetly and he wanted more. Maybe **_more_** than a kiss. But he needed Sabrina's consent, 'I need you, in my bed, now...' Severus started to button down his robe.

'Please, please wait, sir...' Sabrina said as she took his hands, 'I must confess that... I am still a virgin...' she lowered her face and blushed. This would be her first time, and she thought it should be the special one, not on a table with her tutor while she dates Nick!

'Well... This problem can be solved easily,' Snape took a condom and a vial with some substance, most likely lube, out of his drawer, 'I will try to be gentle, and we can take the action to your room,' Severus continued with kissing Sabrina's neck, what made her shiver even more. She still tried to stop him by taking his face in her hands.

'I... We... can't. Because... I have a boyfriend...' the girl's heart was beating faster than it was before. She looked in her tutor's eyes and repeated, 'We can't have sex because I have a boyfriend. I won't be cheating on Nick, sir.'

Snape's eyes closed shut, 'Fine... Miss Spellman, this lesson is over. You may leave,' he said, his eyes still closed as he sat slowly in his chair again. Severus put his face in his hands.

'I'm sorry, sir... I should have said it earlier...' Sabrina grabbed his hand. She didn't want her tutor and now, maybe, lover, to be so sad about what didn't happen between them.

'I said go! I don't need your apologizes!' he seethed. The young witch twitched and then went out of his laboratory quickly. Severus took a bottle of firewhiskey out of his cupboard and a glass to drink it. Of course, he shouldn't have expected something more from Sabrina, but he was **_jealous_**. Snape should get rid of this Nicholas Scratch.

After going back to her bedroom, Sabrina sat on her bed, hugging a bunny plush toy. Her familiar Salem sat beside her and purred to relief Sabrina's sadness and pain. She loved Nick, but there was Severus, unexpectedly caring for a young witch. Spellman felt something for him deep inside, which wasn't lust, but Sabrina was sure that Snape's love might be mostly lust. Warlocks can't think of anything else.

Severus still sat in his chair, looking at the bottle. What should he do now? His relationship with Sabrina has now become really dangerous to keep. She has a boyfriend, although Snape has a plan how to get rid of him, and her family... He couldn't predict what Hilda and Zelda's reaction would be if they will know about his love to their niece.

'Of course I love Nick, Salem, what question is it?' Sabrina asked while stroking the cat, 'And whatever you think Sev-erm... Professor Snape might feel to me is false. Mostly, warlocks think of bed activities, not love,' her hand extended to a phone. She wanted to call Roz and ask for an advice, but it was too late. Her father won't be happy with such late call to his daughter.

Her familiar meowed, 'What, you say he actually **_loves_** me? I don't think we can be so sure of that. He is a warlock, after all, even though he's from England. It doesn't change anything,' the girl finally stood up from her bed, 'And now, I want to make a dinner. Just for me and my beloved friend. Let's go,' she left the room with Salem following her and stumbled into Snape walking out of his laboratory. She just looked onto the floor and continued on walking to the kitchen.

'Miss Spellman... Sabrina, wait... I need to apologize...' he said and took her hand gently, so she would stop.

She turned back and crossed her arms, 'Do you think I need your apologies?' after that the blonde witch sighed, 'Go on. I do not have much time for it.'

'I shall say that my actions are coming from my feelings for you, Miss Spellman. I cannot hide them anymore,' and with that, Snape leaned down and kissed Sabrina on her lips. She was quite shocked by this. Her eyes were opened wide. She took Severus' hands in hers once again this evening.

'And I can feel something deep inside to you, sir... Something I can't get rid of. We definitely should talk about that behind a lovely dinner,' Spellman shivered after their second kiss. This wasn't a feeling she had after kissing Nick or Harvey.

'Dinner?' Snape asked. He almost forgot that he didn't eat anything much today. Even after coming back from Hell, he decided to experiment in his laboratory.

'... Yes...' Sabrina smiled softly, 'It is time for dinner. Let's go,' she took her tutor's hand and led him to a dining room. Wizard sat on a sofa. He didn't see anyone sitting here since he came to this house, but possibly this person may be somewhere else, since Hilda, Zelda and, of course, Sabrina, mentioned someone with a name 'Ambrose'.

Sabrina took out a large book, 'This is my Aunt Hilda's recipes. Just tell me what is your favorite dish and I will cook it.'

'Really? You think you can cook each one of them?' the infamous Snape's smirk appeared on his face.

'With magic I can do everything. So, what do you want me to cook for today's dinner?'

Severus nodded. Probably witches in America used magic in almost everything. He looked through a recipe book and pointed at some dishes he was used to while teaching at Hogwarts. He wondered whether they will taste the same or even better.

After the dinner was ready, Severus started to try out the dishes. They were tasty and under Sabrina's sight he felt like this place was his home.

They sweetly talked about everything: mortal school which Sabrina attends, spells, rituals, Severus even mentioned something about Hogwarts. But, of course, the main talk was about their feelings to each other. Snape liked how Sabrina blushed every time they talked on such important subject, and he couldn't hold his hand from caressing her flushed cheek.

And during their nice chat, he forgot that he had to take his potion. Severus twitched as he felt that his scars from Nagini's bites started to open again.

'Miss Spellman!' Severus gulped as he fell on the floor. Everything he could remember is that Sabrina quickly ran to him and tried to make him stay conscious.

Snape woke up on a bed, under a blanket and in a pile of pillows under his head. Severus stirred his eyes and realized that it was Sabrina's bedroom.

'Sh-h-h... You can't move a lot at the moment, I just stitched your scars again...' Sabrina's soft voice said on his ear. After that, her hazel eyes appeared before him, 'You will spend the night with me today in case if it will get worse,' her hand went through wizard's hair. He cringed a little since no one did that in two decades, but now he knew that he had to get used to it. Her touch was also soft.

Severus just looked at her, tried to nod and say something, but Sabrina stopped him from it, 'You don't have to thank me... I am the one who should. You saved my friend from a threat today in Hell...' her lips were so close to his... But in moments, Spellman took his wand from her coffeetable, 'And I repaired your wand this Tin Man broke.'

He smiled and Sabrina smiled back. Her hand went through his hair again and she finally kissed her tutor, her saviour, her love.


End file.
